


all day between

by heondreds



Category: CIX (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, M/M, Sleepiness, Sleeptalking, soft, sprinkle of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heondreds/pseuds/heondreds
Summary: except now, softly, sleepily, hyunsuk says, “hyung, i like it when you kiss me.”
Relationships: Kim Seunghun/Yoon Hyunsuk
Comments: 20
Kudos: 68





	all day between

**Author's Note:**

> this is just soft nothing tbh~

they’re in a hotel tonight, staying over after a long, busy day, with an early schedule tomorrow. they divided the rooms quickly, too tired to fight about it. seunghun is sharing with hyunsuk.

hyunsuk is half asleep already, exhausted from their day, their several relentless days in a row. seunghun barely gets him to wash up before he collapses onto a bed, not even bothering to get under the blanket.

seunghun is on the other bed, just staying up a little longer to check their social media, check the responses from the fans before he falls asleep himself.

“hyung?”

seunghun is a little surprised hyunsuk hasn’t actually passed out yet, but hums to show he’s listening, still scrolling through their fans’ messages. when hyunsuk doesn’t immediately reply, he looks up from his phone, over at the younger lying on the other bed. he’s on his side, one hand curled under the pillow, hair fluffy from the towel seunghun had dragged across his head after his shower.

“the game today,” hyunsuk says slowly, eyes closed. seunghun remembers: the strange soccer game they’d played for a youtube channel that morning. the punishment for the loser, decided among themselves, was a kiss from seunghun.

hyunsuk had lost, then squirmed and whined and complained as seunghun had grabbed him by the neck and planted a kiss on his cheek. he had been aiming for the mouth, of course, but hyunsuk is tall and strong and generally resistant to any kind of physical affection, so seunghun had to settle for the only place he could reach.

except now, softly, sleepily, hyunsuk says, “hyung, i like it when you kiss me.”

“yeah?”

“mm. feels nice.”

“i’m glad,” seunghun says, biting back his smile - not that hyunsuk would see it anyway. it’s not sleeptalking, what hyunsuk does, not quite - he’s still awake, still lucid enough to hold a conversation, but he’s always a little different like this. a little more candid, talking about things he’d never say in the daylight.

hyunsuk’s done it before, this kind of sleeptalking, but usually only when there’s something really weighing on him. he did a lot in the weeks before they debuted, guard dropped vulnerably low by exhaustion, letting all his thoughts and worries out to whoever he was sharing the room with. and he still does it occasionally, when they’ve got something important coming up, or after difficult days.

seunghun has always liked seeing him like this, in a way. despite the stress that causes it, seunghun likes it when he’s sleepy and honest, soft. he likes it when hyunsuk lets himself act as young as he really is - especially if he’s saying things like _that_ , things that make seunghun feel warm and a little fuzzy.

hyunsuk falls silent, and seunghun leaves him to sleep. he scrolls for a few moments longer, then it’s when he’s setting down his phone and rustling about to get into bed, that hyunsuk speaks again.

“hyung?”

“hm?”

“will you kiss me now?”

seunghun doesn’t even have to think. “of course, baby.”

if hyunsuk is being cute like this, asking for affection, _for once_. he’s going to make the most of it. he climbs onto hyunsuk’s bed, lies down close next to him, propped up on his forearm. he takes a moment to admire the younger’s soft face, his smooth skin, then he leans down and presses a kiss to hyunsuk’s cheek.

when he moves back, hyunsuk’s free hand lifts up, grabs onto seunghun’s shirt, knuckles digging into his stomach.

“can you kiss me?”

seunghun tries not to laugh. “i just did.”

“no,” he whines, “for real.”

“that _was_ real.” seunghun leans in, pecks hyunsuk’s cheek again. “see?”

“hyung,” he says. his voice is so light, warm and breathy as he’s falling asleep. his hand is heavy on seunghun’s waist. “a real kiss. on the lips.”

seunghun’s heart thumps, tight in his chest. “you want that?”

“mm. i want that.”

seunghun lays a hand on hyunsuk’s cheek, strokes his thumb over the high line of his cheekbone, watches his eyelids flicker.

“you’re too tired, baby.”

“i want it.”

“ask me again when you’re awake, yeah?”

“ _hyung._ ”

the whine tugs at something inside of seunghun, but he pushes it aside.

“get some sleep,” he says instead, lifting his palm off hyunsuk’s cheek, but he runs his fingers along the bottom of hyunsuk’s jaw as he moves his hand away, lingering his touch to soften the sting of this little rejection.

hyunsuk is pouting a little now, sulking as he finally drifts off, his grip on seunghun’s shirt loosening as his body relaxes. seunghun stays beside him, watches him sleep, head and heart full to the brim.

it was hard to decline, hard to say no to a request like that, asked so sweetly, so purely. it was the right thing, though, he knows. he’s got to look after hyunsuk, got to protect him above all else.

but he allows himself this: he leans in to kiss his cheek once more, then moves carefully down to the corner of his mouth. he presses his lips there too, briefly, shy and chaste. not as much as he wants to do, but just as much as he dares to, now.

he doesn’t know if hyunsuk will ask again, when he wakes up - if he’ll remember this, the things he said, or if he’ll want to pretend it never happened. he doesn’t know how serious the request was, not really. but he hopes it _was_ serious.

and he would do it, if hyunsuk asked. he would kiss him, for real, on the lips, whenever he wanted, as many times as he wanted. he would give their maknae anything he wanted, anything he could. he would.

and now it’s impossible to sleep anywhere else tonight, anywhere other than here, next to hyunsuk. so he shuffles closer, close enough to lay his arm over him, gently tangling their legs together, then he closes his eyes and lets the warmth of the younger beside him pull him to sleep too.

**Author's Note:**

> the amount of time i spend thinking about sleepy boys, it’s a miracle i get anything done
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/heondreds) 💖


End file.
